User blog:Sakura0Xavier/What do we want? WIKI EVENTS!
Hello ladies, gents and non-binary pals, this is a totally not stolen introduction to explain to you my plans for this wiki. It isn't a shock to some or rather a hidden fact that the wiki has become less active as of late. There isn't really a problem with this, it happens to all wikis and also for a number of reasons. Users have lives. Interest in a show weakens. People run out of ideas. So as your friendly neighbour admin known as Sakura, I would like to make a small, but semi-detailed list, of things I can do on this wiki to not only make it active but to bring the community together with RPs and the such. I do wanna put on a lot of strain that these are simply ideas, not things that have been confirmed by admins as of now and are subject to change. If you have a burning desire for any of these ideas, put a comment on it and if you want a change in any of these ideas, tell me about it. I want to help the wiki go on stronger than ever but without others' voices I am unsure if you even want such a thing! Please, leave comments here, or if you want to discuss privately, my discord is Տɑƙմɾɑ#5550 just remind to drop a wiki name since discord names are usually different from wiki names I have found. Last thing I want is to guess who I am speaking too. Last bit of introduction to do here, don't worry, but I want to welcome new members and old members for coming here (or back) as well as people who stuck by us. It's nice to see we are still a friendly bunch in discord and are still working at our stories. I do want to say though, that any of the events here planned with be in the canon timeline of the wiki and therefore your articles for this will be checked to ensure they fit the rules but also the event itself. Don't force to make a character, however, just to join certain events, it really does show! Now relax, have a long read, and thank you for sticking around with me and my rambles. Mission System One of the first ideas when the wiki was starting to yern over the more quieter side of things was to set up RP events on the wiki for Heroes - or some vigilantes. These events would be like a job board that will hold a mission after the last one is complete - though sometimes it might be a bit later than planned, it does take times to think of unique ideas. These missions would get your character fame, money and some extra backstory and the like to help you not only develop them but also allow you to freely RP to your hearts concern with others. The mission system would work like this. I would create a role known as Heroes. This role will be tagged whenever the #missions discord channel is updated - and I will create a blog for those who are not in the discord, however I will be unable to notify people when this blog is correct. This mission can be different types such as rescue, capturing and defending. Heroes, and the odd vigilantes - or maybe just vigilante created jobs just for them? - can sign up to join this mission. These will be relevantly hard, it will have to be to allow more than two people join one mission, but they will be no cap on who or who not can join unless admins have revoked this privilege off you for whatever reasons. So after a week or so of Heroes signing up, a RP will be created and will be controlled by an admin, or another person of trusted membership, so the RP has flow but also to keep everyone informed. These Heroes will be added to a "secret" channel just for tags whenever the RP is updated. This will mean you will have to be active in the wiki and active enough to post so the RP doesn't just die off. It will clearly take some time to complete such a RP, which can take as long as months to do, as such if I can, I would want more than one to run at the same time. This is all dependent on people variable. When a mission is completed a Hero will gain a badge or sticker on their page to show that they were part of that mission. A fun collectable that means nothing other than you were an active member of the wiki and took part of an event RP. We can add a fame system but a feel such a thing can be easily abused and is closely linked to another idea which is for the future, when the revival of the wiki is here. Top 10 Heroes We all know that this is something people want, but the hardest thing about this is actually finding a way that is fun, fair and not competitive in the sense people are joining for awards. I won't go into much detail of this because I feel like we need more users to be active enough as this will take a lot of planning, a lot of RPs and a lot of hands on material. I want this idea to float as one of the things we can do and can very much be easy to work on. Article of The Month The good old Featured Article of the Month! I want to know, do people want such a thing to return? It is very easy to do, given admins can think of a theme, but we must remind that it is a bit of fun and games as well to reward users who are active, improved their writing or has written what we could call a climax piece, something we can all agree is one of their personal favourites. If this is the case, I want to work with users to see what went right and what went wrong with the last Article of the Month which became a rather grand competition and people forgot the reasoning of why it was made. I still want to follow the idea that one month is a character and the next is a quirk. Other articles could also get a shine at times such as schools, organisations and more if more were to exist. This kind of event is very easy to do, very easy for other users - in or outside of discord - to get involved, but also has a point that will make people have a reason to write. Poll of The Month A thing that went alongside the Featured Article of the Month was a Featured Poll of the Month where we would place on the homepage a personal poll to either do with the wiki or to do with the MHA series itself. These polls would just be something to show the interactions of others while also letting us admins get to know our community more. YOUR IDEA HERE As I said, I am open to all kinds of suggestions, thoughts and ideas. Please, in the comments, tell us about your ideas so we can not only grow the wiki but maybe help you. Do you have a problem with the rules? A problem with an idea? No problems but want to express something? Please don't be shy! DMs are open for me, so feel free to make it private or public. If you ask it in discord in the #general chat, please tag me so I can find it, sometimes the general chatter can make it disappear. That is all for now. See you in the discord or the wiki activity. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'Your Local Admin,']] Sakura! Category:Blog posts